jantsuufandomcom-20200213-history
The Survivor’s Cavalcade (TFOLCH)
'''The survivor’s truck '''is a black Albany Cavalcade that the survivor found prior to Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, and Luis Lopez‘s arrival in the desert commonwealth’s town. Design The truck is shown to be a black Albany Cavalcade, which is based off of the real life Cadillac Escalade. As the four survivors are trying to reach the survivor’s camp, they try to run over a zombie, but it instead gets on top of the hood. Niko broke open his door window and soon, the survivor shot the front window to kill the zombie. Niko also broke Johnny’s door window while throwing the zombie’s head out. The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes While the survivor was talking to Niko, he reveals that he has a car, but it is broken. They examine it and it is missing a tire. Johnny and the survivor go into the Main Street to look for a compatible tire while Niko and Luis guard the car. The two that went into Main Street returns with a tire and repairs the truck. They then use it to drive to the survivor’s camp. As they are listening to dubstep, Johnny spots a wandering zombie on the highway and he decides to run it over. He hit it but instead of killing it, it got onto the hood. Niko busted open his window to try and shoot it off, but he has no ammo. The survivor then unleashes a full clip from his assault rifle into the zombie, decapitating it as well, causing Niko to scream and throw it out of Johnny’s window. The two then kicks the body off. Niko then chews the survivor out for shooting next to his ear. The survivor then tries to pester Niko into thanking, resulting in him yelling for him to shut up. They arrive after a while of driving, but Niko accidentally starts a zombie siege after lighting up a flare that causes them to be attracted to it. They then attack the camp and with the four armed with their guns, they manage to hold them off. The car remained where it parked during the siege. After surviving the siege but at the cost of the survivor’s life, Niko thinks of an idea to bring C-4 charges to an old building they pass on the way to the camp. He loads the truck with C-4 and they drive to the building. After arriving, Niko and Luis remove the C-4 and they plant it across the inside of the building. Johnny and Luis get inside the truck while Niko lures all of the zombies inside using flares. Johnny and Luis are seen inside the truck, watching all of the zombies passing by their truck. Soon right before the building explodes, Niko jumps out and onto the roof of the car. They manage to drive off away from the wreckage, but unfortunately, the truck was flown into the air, crashed, and tipped over after the drive really fast onto a slant piece of debris. The truck is destroyed after being tipped. After they are rescued, the car remains where it is. Category:Vehicles Category:Destroyed Vehicles